


HOME

by eiffeleight



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiffeleight/pseuds/eiffeleight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Bad Vitri Ending. A somewhat happier end for the Seragaki twins because those two need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> [Hello everyone, nice to meet you! This is my very first fan-fic oneshot, drabble type thing so I know it's full of errors, especially since I haven't written anything in years so I've become extremely rusty in the writing department. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy. This takes place in Trip and Virus's bad ending. There's a bit of Ao/Sei but it can be read as either brotherly love or something more, that's up to you. Their ending really frustrated me so here's a somewhat better ending.]
> 
>  

 

I laid there on the cold tile floor unable to see, senses dull.

Everything is dark; my entire world has been since the day I was captured by Trip and Virus.

 

No one will find me here, and knowing this, I think of all those I've left behind. All the goodbyes I was unable to give.

Have I worried Granny and the others?

Do they still search for me?

How much time has passed? Days? Months? Years?

 

I finally understood Sei's pain. I wonder, does he constantly have me on his mind like I do with him?

The image of his frail body and dark lifeless eyes looking up at me have been burned into my memory.

 

With every passing day, the faces and voices of all those I've loved began to blur. All but Sei's . . . It's as if my guilty conscious can never let go of him, constantly digging up every little detail of him, and running it through my mind over and over in a dangerously repetitive cycle.

Short black hair, glassy eyes, and pale porcelain like skin. He was hunching over in lethargy and hugging his knees the first time I saw him. Black fedora with studs, Morphine's logo, the logo of my nightmare... I can remember every single detail about him as if he were right before me.

His name is the only word that has ever escaped from my lips since then.

His face is the only one I can see. He clouds my thoughts, my dreams.

Sei had eventually become my everything, the only one that kept me sane, slowly replacing everything and everyone.

Was I the same for him?

  

I silently began to weep, but what for?

Frustration that I couldn't do anything for him?

Or because I'm trapped here?

Like on a scale, the reasons balanced each other out:

compassion for him versus my selfishness to escape what he had to endure.

  

Tears pooled beneath my cheeks, making my face stick to the floor. I cried in desperation, frustration, and fear.

I used to scream and thrash about, but I no longer have the energy to do so, for I am far too weak now.

I absolutely refused to eat, and when I was forced to by Trip, I'd eventually regurgitate it somehow.

  

When comparing myself to Sei from both a psychological and physical outlook, we are two different types of beings.

I feel more like a caged animal than a doll.

He, beautiful and empty, while I am unclean and ridden with anxiety.

 

With these thoughts, my shallow breathing eventually grows sporadic and I choke on my tears.

The crushing feelings of negativity begin to fade, and my body grows heavy and thoughts become hazy.

I was slowly falling asleep, exhausted from another day spent sobbing in agony.

My dreams were as dark as the room.

It's as if I had left behind the last remaining bit of light I once held. The flames of my heart extinguished by the hands of my captors.

 

Then, through the darkness, I hear a noise.

They must be home. . .

Huh? But something is different.

I'd always be trembling in fear, but today I feel unusually calm.

 

_'Have I finally given in?_ _Have I really grown numb like Sei had, a broken doll?'_

 

A warm hand gently touches my shoulder.

"Aoba?"

  

The voice is familiar, kind.

I exhale in response.

 

"Aoba, it's time to wake up. It's time to go. Open your eyes."

 

_'My eyes? But I'm blindfolded. . .'_

 

After intensively thinking it over, I do as I'm told. Everything goes from black to white. It's so bright, yet, it wasn't blinding at all.

 

A small hand reaches out to me and I hesitantly return the gesture.

In a flash, the white walls around me crack asunder, and I find myself in a nostalgically familiar place.

The soft crashing of waves reaches my ears, skies painted in a welcoming orange hue.

I look around dumbfounded, wondering what exactly is going on.

 

"Welcome home Aoba."

 

I turn my head to the source of the sound.

Standing before me is a beautiful paper white figure draped in clothing completely lacking colour, elegantly floating in the air like a jellyfish in the sea.

An angel?

 

"You're so silly! It's me!"

 

As the figure descends to the ground, they gradually change form.

Their hair transitioning from a translucent white to jet black.

A light peach blossoming on their skin, slowly giving it colour.

Then their gaze meets mine, and the tears began to well up in my eyes.

 

"Sei. . . I miss you so much! I'm so sorry! I couldn't. . . I couldn't!"

I fall to my knees bawling.

 

"Hey Aoba, don't cry! I'm right here! Shhh. It's alright!"

He kneels down besides me and lightly pats me on the back.

 

"You did nothing wrong. If anyone should be feeling guilty, it's me. I endangered you by calling you to me. I couldn't do anything to help you when Trip and Virus came and took you away. Can you ever forgive me?"

 

Forgive?

What does he mean?

 

As if he were reading my thoughts, he answers, "I was the one that called you to Oval Tower. I needed you to come find and destroy me so I could stop Toue once and for all, but instead you were captured, and they did such horrible things to you."

 

"What I went through is nothing compared to you Sei! You're so strong! You went through all of that all your life, and here I am unable to endure any of it!"

As I shout this out at him, Sei looks at me disapprovingly.

 

"Aoba, please don't compare your pain with anyone. You suffered, and there's no need to excuse it."

 

I turn my body toward him and bury my face into his chest, my sobbing growing louder.

 

"I can't do this anymore Sei, it really hurts. I'm so scared!"

My words are muffled, barely distinguishable.

 

"You don't need to anymore Aoba. You're home now, you're safe."

He gently puts his arms around me.

 

"What do you mean?"

I ask as I pull back and look up at him.

  

He points to something behind me and I look back.

There I see a frail looking body curled up on the floor, shackled and chained up.

My eyes widen and I lose my breath.

"I... died?"

 

Sei nods.

"I died not too long ago as well, but my time was approaching anyway. I saw that your time was coming too, so I came out to meet you."

 

He smiles and grabs my hand.

"I want to show you something."

 

We walk towards the shore and he points to the ocean.

 

"Do you see that Aoba?"

 

I look down, and before me is...

Me?

 

But there's not just one, there's two, three . . . No, more, and they're all living on doing different things.

  

"I have been looking after you. These are different timelines you've lived on in, and when they die, we will be here to greet them. Even the other parts of you that you have splintered off from, they all arrive here as well. From here on out, we'll all be together! We'll all be happy!"

"We'll all be . . . home." Aoba smiled.


End file.
